This application claims the priority benefit of Taiwan application serial No. 92125866, filed on September 19, 2003.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor fabrication process. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a type of volatile and easy-to-access memory mostly for holding operating data in a computer. Typically, a DRAM consists of an array of cells each comprising a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor and a capacitor. The source/drain regions of the transistor are electrically connected to a capacitor and a bit line respectively. At present, DRAM capacitors are classified into stacked capacitor or trench capacitor. A stacked capacitor is formed over the transistor and a trench capacitor is formed below the transistor.
To lower the sub-threshold current of the transistor and increase data retention capacity of storage electrode in a trench type DRAM capacitor, dosage level of the threshold voltage adjustment implantation and/or pocket implantation is often increased. The pocket implantation is a process of forming a doped pocket region on one side of a bit line connected source/drain region. However, this process also intensifies the rise in electric field at the PN junction and hence increases the leakage current there.
Accordingly, at least one object of the present invention is to provide a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) fabrication process. In the process, a doped region having the same conductive type as a substrate is formed in a section of a channel close to an isolation region to reduce sub-threshold current.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a method of fabricating a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). First, trenches are formed in a substrate. A capacitor is formed inside each trench. Thereafter, active regions are defined over the substrate and then word lines are formed over the substrate. A pair of source/drain regions is formed in each active region and then bit lines are formed over the substrate. A first side of each active region has a first trench. The capacitor is coupled to the active region. Furthermore, a second side of each active region has a second trench. The word line passes through the active region and the second trench. The area in the active region covered by the word line serves as a channel region. In addition, the pair of source/drain regions in each active region is located on each side of a corresponding word line. The source/drain regions are electrically connected to a capacitor and a bit line respectively. One major aspect of this invention is the performance of a tilt ion implantation along the direction of the word line after forming the trenches but before defining the active regions. As a result, a doped region having the same conductive type as the substrate is formed on the edge of a region for forming the channel.
This invention also provides a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) structure fabricated using the aforementioned DRAM fabrication process. One major aspect of the DRAM structure is the presence of a doped region on a side edge of the channel region away from the source/drain region. The doped region has a conductive type identical to the substrate and a range limited to within the channel region.
In this invention, a word line passes over the trench adjacent to the second side edge of the active region. Furthermore, the doped region is formed on the side edge of the active region through a tilt ion implantation via the trench. Hence, the doped region is formed in a self-aligned manner in a section of the channel adjacent to an isolation region. Because the concentration of dopants in the doped region is higher, sub-threshold current in the channel region is suppressed. Furthermore, by increasing the depth of the doped region, punch-through leakage can be reduced.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.